Recently, a 135 type photographic roll film has come into popular use. The 135 type photographic roll film is accommodated in a cartridge, which is standardized by ISO (ISO/TC42), under the condition that the film is wound on a spool. The cartridge is accommodated in a plastic cartridge container with an air-tight cap which is provided in order to protect the photographic film from humidity until the cartridge is delivered to the user.
However, since the plastic cartridge container is cylindrical, and a film tongue of the cartridge accommodated in the plastic container is wound along the cylindrical surface of the cartridge, the film tongue is usually curled when the cartridge is taken out of the container. Accordingly, problems are caused in film loading depending on the camera. For example, in a camera, which has no back lid but has a cartridge loading opening on the bottom, the cartridge loading conditions are as follows: the film tongue extends straight in the tangential direction of the cartridge; and the film tongue is short. However, when the film tongue is curled as described above, the cartridge loading condition is difficult.
In the above-described camera, it is troublesome to uncurl the film by hand, and after which, the cartridge can be loaded into the camera. Further, there is a possibility that the film is not correctly loaded due to a miss loading.
Further, in the case of the conventional plastic containers, the containers have no engaging means by which the bottom surface of one container is engaged with a cap of another container, so that it is difficult to display cartridges in retail outlets when the containers are vertically stacked.
Further, because the conventional plastic container can accommodate only one cartridge, when a plurality of cartridges must be simultaneously carried, the cartridge containers require much space, which often is a problem.